L'enfant dans l'ombre
by Arguei
Summary: Toute la vie de Draco Malfoy a toujours, d'une maniére ou d'une autre, tournée autour d'Harry Potter [slash a venir]
1. Le chant des Oiseaux

**Auteur : **Mi, explorons le coté serpentard de la force.

**Serie : **Harry Potter

**Genre :** sérieux, voire drama.

**Couple : **Narcissa/Lucius.

**Disclameir : **JKR a tout inventé, c'est a elle les millions….j'me fais pas de thunes sur son histoire, et en plus, je prends soin des persos que j'ai emprunté (qui a eu une toux sceptique au fond de la salle ?).

**Note/avertissement :** ça trainait sur mon disque dur, et je me suis dis, « tiens pourquoi pas ? »On peut considerer ça comme la premiére vignette d'une histoire qui s'étoffera au fur et a mesure que le petit Draco devient grand...

* * *

**La Petite Enfance : Le chant des oiseaux.**

Il était une fois, dans un monde où régnait la Magie , caché aux yeux de ceux qui ne la possédaient pas, un petit garçon.

C'était l'un des plus adorables petit garçon qu'on ait pu voir, avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleus pâles comme un ciel d'aurore et au teint de neige.

Il avait en lui beaucoups de qualités ; la gentillesse, le gout du savoir et un immense respect pour les choses, qu'elles quelles soient.

Son pére s'appelait Lucius, et sa soif de pouvoir et de puissance l'avait conduit à devenir le bras droit d'un des plus terribles mage noir de l'histoire des sorciers.

Alors, lorsque son fils fut né, il décida de le nommer Draco, le dragon, celui qui serait au-dessus des Serpents, au-dessus des gens comme son maitre.

Lucius voulait que le petit Draco soit le plus fort, qu'il restaure l'honneur perdu des Malfoy ; il allait faire en sorte que la vie de son fils ne tourne qu'autour de cette idée, ignorant ainsi la véritable nature de son fils.

Lucius était fier de son fils, et le montrait à chaque instant.

Sa mére, Narcissa, ne cessait de s'émerveiller sur la beauté de l'être qu'elle avait mis au monde.

Chaque soir elle venait lui raconter des histoires, de sa voix chantante et mélodieuse, et le petit Draco s'endormait bercé par cette voix d'ange.

Lorsqu'il eut un an, il commencea à parler et à marcher, comme n'importe quel petit humain de son éspèce.

Même mieux.

Mais contrairement aux autres enfants, Draco n'eut pas de félicitations, il ne vit pas la fierté et la joie sur le visage de ses parents.

Parce lorsque lui apprit à marcher, un autre bébé, non loin de là, avait vaincu un mage noir.

Le mage noir que servait son pére.

Draco avait beau regarder son pére en souriant, en disant « papa », ce dernier ne le regardait plus, ne lui montrait plus d'intérêts.

N'importe quel homme aurait été heureux et fier de voir leur fils l'appeler ainsi.

Mais Lucius n'était pas heureux, Lucius avait perdu toute sa fierté ; et même son fils ne pouvait le sortir des sombres pensées dans lesquelles il avait plongée.

Ce soir-là, Draco s'endormit avec le cœur brisé, piétiné.

Sans savoir pourquoi, pourquoi cet homme qui était son pére, ne le reconnaissait plus.

* * *

Les jours passérent, et chacun d'entre eux voyaient Draco apprendre de nouveaux mots, et les repeter tout content à ses parents.

Mais son pére ne lui parlait plus, ne le regardait plus, et sa mére, Narcissa, lui faisait un sourire qui ne montait pas dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

Ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne se préoccupait vraiment de lui, laissant le soin à des nourrices magiques de s'occuper de lui.

Draco avait envie de pleurer, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Il avait beaucoup de nourrices pour s'occuper de lui, toute s'emerveillait de sa beauté, son intelligence….mais Draco ne voulait pas de leurs félicitations à elle, il voulait ravoir l'amour de ses parents.

Alors, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait beau parlé à ses parents, ces derniers ne lui répondaitn qu'à peine, il cessa de parler, se contentant des mots minimum.

S'il ses parents ne voulaient pas l'entendre, alors à quoi parler à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Le temps s'écoula, et Draco eut trois ans.

Son pére lui parlait à nouveau, il lui parlait de leur famille, les Malfoy, et il lui disait à quel point il, était important qu'il soit un petit garçon exemplaire, qu'un jour, il devrait devenir puissant , au nom de sa famille.

Draco aimait les moments où son pére lui montrait comment faire naitre la magie avec sa baguette ; il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être important à ses yeux.

Mais un jour, pendant un de ces moments où il était seul avec son pére, ce dernier lui tint un étrange discours.

Il lui parlait comme toujours d'honneur, de fierté, et il se mit à parler de pouvoir, de force, et à un moment, il laissa entendre un nom.

Harry Potter.

Et à ce moment, Draco vit, sentit une magie malfaisante sortir de la baguette de son pére.

Et il prit peur.

Sa mére rentra brusquement dans le salon, attrapa le bras de son mari, et le supplia de ne pas continuer.

A son grand soulagement, son pére cessa de lui montrer sa magie, sa mére l'en empéchait.

Mais Lucius continuait de dire à Draco qu'il fallait qu'il devienne fort ; mais il ne reparla pas de Harry Potter.

Draco ne savait pas qui c'était, et au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il aimerait bien savoir ; mais il se disait aussi qu'il ne pouvait demander à personne, si jamais cela provoquait la même réaction que chez son pére.

Harry Potter devait être quelqu'un de mauvais, voilà tout.

Et Draco se contenta de cette explication, même si tout au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était certainement pas ça; mais cette partie de lui était occultée par la pertie de lui qui aimaitn être avec son pére, et qui voulait le rendre fier.

A partir du moment où Narcissa avait dit à Lucius de ne plus faire de magie devant Draco, parce qu'il était trop jeune, ce dernier se retrouva à nouveau seul.

Alors il allait s'isoler dans le grand jardin du Manoir Malfoy ; il s'esseyait sur l'herbe, et la Nature devenait son terrain de jeux.

Ses yeux pâles s'émerveillait des couleurs, des formes, tout ce qu'il voyait était si beau et lumineux.

Tout ses soucis, toutes ses peines s'évanouissaient dés qu'ils posait ses yeux sur le jardin.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'il s'était assis, le cœur gonflé d'avoir retrouvé l'indifférence de son pére, il entendit quelque chose.

Une voix.

Non, des voix.

Une multitude de voix, des voix encore plus belles et mélodieuse que celle de sa mére.

Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui.

Des oiseaux.

Il était entouré de dizaines d'oiseaux de toutes sortes, qui lui chantait des chnats de réconforts.

Et assis, là, dans le grand jardin du Manoir Malfoy, Draco se sentit apaisé, détendu, comme jamais auparavant.

Il venait d'entendre pour la premiére fois le chant des oiseaux.

Et il comprenait ce qu'ils chantaient.

* * *

Le temps continuait de s'écouler.

Draco allait chaque jour dans le grand parc, et il écoutait longuement les oiseaux lui raconter toute sortes d'histoires merveilleuses, qui lui remontaient toujours le moral.

Et puis un jour que Draco marchait au hasard, il entendit une drôle de voix murmurer à son oreille ; il ne savait pas d'où venait la voix, mais comme pour les oiseaux, il comprenait ce qu'elle disait cette voix :

-Tu aimes le chant des oiseaux ?

Draco ne répondit pas ; c'était un petit garçon très poli, il parlait toujours à ses interlocuteurs en les regardant, c'était la _bienséance_ (le dernier mot que lui avait appris sa mére, il était tellement heureux qu'il le répétait dés qu'il pouvait!).

Et là , il ne savait pas où se trouvait la personne qui lui parlait, alors, il décida de continuer son chemin, gambadant sur l'herbe au gré de ses petites jambes.

-Tu aimes le chant des oiseaux ?

Cette fois, Draco s'arrêta, apeuré ; qui lui parlait ainsi ?

Il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il était le seulà entendre parler les oiseaux, à comprendre leur chant.

Draco était un petit garçon très intelligent ; qui plus est, écouter le chant des oiseaux lui apprenaient beaucoup de choses, des choses que le commun des mortels, et même que les plus puisants des sorciers ignoraient.

Alors oui, il aimait le chant des oiseaux, beaucoup.

Mais il n'aimait pas cette voix qui lui posait cette question.

Cette vois était différente, plus rauque.

Plus grave.

-Petit garçon, tu ne dois jamais cesser d'aimer et d'écouter le chant des oiseaux.

Draco se retourna, surpris ; il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux étrangement blancs, fendue par une pupille verticale.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il revint dans le parc, il ne réentendit pas la voix.

Il se demandait ce que c'était.

Devant lui, quelques petis oiseaux se regroupaient et commenceaient à lui raconter des choses.

Mais il était préoccupé.

-Qui c'était ?

Les oiseaux cessérent de chanter ; jamais Draco n'avait ouvert la bouche en leur présence, il s'était contenté d'écouter.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, les regardant chacun à tour de rôles.

Les oiseaux étaient toujours silencieux ; ils semblaient attendre quelque chose.

Et puis…

Et puis soudain, ce fut clair dans sa tête.

C'était comme si quelque chose s'était libéré en lui.

Il entrouvrit doucement les lévres, et laissa échapper un son étrange pour un être humain.

C'était une trille, toute joyeuse, toute gentille, et les oiseaux en face de lui battirent des ailes et chantérent avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, Draco avait découvert sa propre magie.

* * *

Il allait avoir quatre ans.

Quatre ans c'est grand ; et c'était bientôt.

Il se sentait perpétuellement heureux depuis qu'il chantait avec les oiseaux.

Il se sentait fort.

Il avait envie de le dire à son pére, de lui montrer, mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

Il avait hâte de lui montrer.

En ce moment, il était avec une étrange dame.

La dame tournait autour de lui avec des tissus, les faisant changer de couleur avec sa baguette magique.

Sa mére lui avait dit que c'était une _couturiére._

Il s'amusait beaucoup de la voir faire des ronds autour de lui, sa baguette faisant voler et se transformer le tissu.

Et puis, il y eut un petit 'pouf' qui n'échappa pas à son ouïe.

Un…un journal (était-ce le bon mot ?) était tombé de la poche de la sorciére.

Draco avait commncé à appredre à lire l'an dernier, et il se débrouillait plutot bien.

Il fronça les yeux, désormais indifférent aux tissus tournoyant autour de lui ; il essayait de lire le gros titre…

En fait, il ne réussit qu'à en lire deux mots.

-Harry Potter ?

La sorciére s'rrêta, rammassa son journal.

Elle le regardait d'un air un peu coupable, se mordant les lévres, jetant des coups d'oeuil de tous les cotés:

-Chut, mon garçon, tu ne dois rien dire, s'il te plait….

Il hocha la tête.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait rien dire ; mais sa curiosité était emportée par autre chose.

-Dites Madame, lui dit-il avec son plus beau sourire ; c'est qui Harry Potter ?

La sorciére le regarda les yeux ronds pendant un moment, puis, elle se rapprocha de lui, et entreprit de lui chuchoter à l'oreille la légende du Survivant.

* * *

Il avait supprimé un méchant.

Il était pas si affreux Harry Potter, alors, pourquoi son pére ne pouvait en entendre parler sans entrer dans une rage folle ?

Pourquoi sa mére ne parlait presque plus, n'ayant l'air d'avoir sa propre volonté que lorsque son mari utilisait une magie trop négative et qu'il se trouvait dans la même piéce ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que tout était noir devant ses yeux ?

Dehors, les oiseaux avaient interrompus leur chants.

Sur une branche proche de la fenêtre de la chambre de Draco, un chat noir aux yeux de nacres se secoua, l'air mécontent.

* * *

Ça y était.

Il avait quatre ans.

Aujourd'hui oublié Harry Potter, sa mére était venue dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis si longtemps.

Il était heureux ; sa fenêtre ouverte laissait passer le vent et les rayons du soleil, et un petit moineau vint se poser sur le rebord.

Narcissa rentra dans à nouveau dans la chambre de son fils, elle était si heureuse de pouvoir le revoir normalement à nouveau.

Mais elle perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

Chantant avec un oiseau ; et derrière elle, les pas de Lucius se rapprochaient, de plus en plus.

Son cœur de mére nota le sourire extatique de son petit garçon, mais très vite, le noir revint devant ses yeux.

Et elle hurla.

Elle n'avait pas voulu ça ; si elle avait pu se douter de ce dont il était capable, elle n'aurait pas perdu pied comme ça, elle aurait tout fait pour lutter.

Pétrifié, Draco regardait la scéne, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Sa mére était la, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux de chaques cotés de son crâne, se balancant d'avant en arriére.

Et son pére se tenant sur le pas de la porte, une rage contenue dans ses yeux.

Les larmes du petit garçon couérent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en apercoive.

Son pére le reagdait, du mépris visible sur son visage.

-Alors c'est ça, hein…

Narcissa se balanceait toujours, gémissant pitoyablement.

-Mon fils…un Malfoy..parle aux oiseaux….tu devrais avoir honte…tu devrais…toi, on pourrait te lancer un Avada, ça tu tuerait, hein !

Il vait fini sa phrase en hurlant, brandissant sa baguette.

Draco était térrorisé, il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Narcissa hurla à nouveau et se jeta sur le bras tendu de son mari.

Lucius la repoussa d'un geste méprisant, mais rangea sa baguette.

Il s'avancea vers Draco, l'attrapa par le col,de sa chemise, et le traina sans sommation dérriére lui.

Ce dernier se laissait faire, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Pourquoi son pére était-il si en colére contre lui ?

Ils étaient désormais dans une partie du château que le garçon ne connaissait pas, ils descendait un même escalier depuis ce qu'il semblait être une éternité.

Son pére s'arreta devant une immense piéce grise, fermée par des grilles.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Il commenceait à comprendre.

-Tu sais Draco…tu es un Malfoy…

Il saisit le bras de son fils sans douceur.

-Et un Malfoy, ça ne parle pas aux oiseaux…

Il referma brutalement la grille de fer, et sagenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

-Draco…un Malfoy, c'est mauvais.

Il osait à peine relever les yeux, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus entendre que ça.

Ça et la voix de son pére.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu battras Harry Potter, Draco.

* * *

Alors c'était ça.

Alors c'était lui qui avait enlevé la fierté de son pére.

C'était lui qui, malgré les apprences, était un être si abject qu'il lui avait enlevé la voix de sa mére.

C'était à cause de lui qu'il était là, à cause de lui que ses parents ne l'aimaient plus, à cause de lui qu'il était malheureux, à cause de lui….

Tout ça c'était à cause de lui, se disait-il en fixant le sol.

Il avait entendu certains adultes dire qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre.

Comprendre quoi ?

A quatre ans, on est pas censé haîr quelqu'un, à quatre ans, on veut juste rendre fier ses parents, être aimé d'eux.

Lui, non.

A cause de lui.

Harry Potter.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ceux-ci étaient devenus gris.

* * *

Un corbeau d'une taille peu commune plana un instant avant de se poser a coté du chat noir qui croquait goulument ce qui avit été un moineau.

-Etait-ce nécéssaire, Anysse ? Le mal était fait.

Le chat tourna vers lui ses pupilles de félin d'une couleur si peu commune.

-Ca soulage.

-Il était jeune.

-Le garçon aussi est jeune…il a déjà perdu ses yeux., tu sais.

-Je vois.

Dans le grand jardin du Manoir Malfoy, les oiseaux avaient cesser de chanter.

* * *

_

* * *

Prochaine vignette, on retrouve Draco à huit ans !_

_D'ici là, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et laissez moi une ptite review ! ¤-¤_

_(note a ma femme d'amour: moui, je sais, j'ai un sérieux probléme avec les accents)._


	2. le bois aux loups, partie I

**Auteur : **Mi, explorons le coté serpentard de la force.

**Serie : **Harry Potter

**Genre :** sérieux, voire drama.

**Couple : **pas vraiment, non.

**Disclameir : **JKR a tout inventé, c'est a elle les millions….j'me fais pas de thunes sur son histoire, et en plus, je prends soin des persos que j'ai emprunté (qui a eu une toux sceptique au fond de la salle ?).

**Par contre, Anysse est à moi…bon courage à ceux qui voudront l'emprunter**

**Note/avertissement : **Draco grandis, et rencontre ses futurs compagnons d'infortune.

J'ai tenté tant bien que mal de retransmettre comment peut penser un gamin de huit ans pris de court par les évènements…eh ben, c'est la derniére fois que je le fais !

* * *

**Enfance : le bois aux loups, premiére partie.**

Cette histoire avait commencée comme dans un conte ; un conte de fée, un conte de sorciers, quoi de plus normal quand on vit dans un monde où régne la Magie.

Mais la féerie n'était plus là, elle avait laissée la place à la haine, à l'indifférence, au mépris de toutes choses.

Il n'y avait plus d'amour, plus d'espoir, plus rien.

Seul la perspective de devoir battre un jour celui à cause de qui tout son bonheur avait été arraché.

Ainsi pensait Draco Malfoy, garçonnet de huit ans, aux étranges yeux gris, au teint pâle presque maladif.

Surtout lorsqu'il voyait sa mére ; sa mére, elle n'était plus qu'une icône de froideur, ne parlant que très peu, et toujours d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Qui ne ressemblait pas à la voix qui avait bercé Draco si peu de temps dans sa petite enfance.

Avant que Harry Potter ne vienne tout détruire ; sa simple venue au monde, quasi en même temps que lui, était une malédiction.

_Sa _malédiction.

Son pére ne cessait de lui répeter qu'il devait devenir plus fort, encore plus puissant, qu'il devait être un parfait Malfoy.

Et Draco faisait ce qu'il disait.

-Draco, recommence ce sort de lévitation, tu devrais en être capable voyons.

Et Draco, avec la baguette que s'étaot procuré son pére pour lui, recommenceait.

-Draco, sois un Malfoy en toutes circonstances, l'honneur de notre famille passe avant tout.

Et Draco obéissait, souvent, les invités de Lucius voyait en lui une copie de son pére.

Pour l'honneur de la famille, il était donc un Lucius bis, plus Draco.

-Draco, les moldus sont la pire chose qui existe, eux et les Sang-de-Bourbes ; de tels ignomonie dvrait être éliminées !

Et Draco méprisait alors Moldus et sang-de-bourbes, et Sang-mélés, sans se poser de question.

-Draco, hais Harry Potter, car c'est à lui que nous devons notre déchéance.

Et Draco haïssait comme peut haïr un enfant de huit ans ; sans condition,sans pitié.

Avec toute la colére dont il était capable.

Et Draco, était malheureux ; parce qu'à huit ans, on est pas fait pour haïr, on est pas fait pour avoir soif de puissance, on est pas fait pour être aussi seul qu'il l'était.

On est pas fait pour être un Malfoy à huit ans.

* * *

Autour de lui c'était noir. 

Il était encore enfermé.

Juste parce que selon son pére, il n'arrivait pas assez bien à faire leviter la plume.

Même sa mére n'intervenait plus lorsque Lucius augmentait sa magie méchante, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne la voyait plus réagir à ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'aimait pas cette magie qui sortait de la baguette de son pére par moment, lorsque celui-ci perdait le contrôle…

Il n'était jamais allé très loin, se contentant d'enfermer Draco, parfois pour un détail, parfois pour rien.

N'importe quel môme aurait viré claustrophobe ; lui, non.

Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait réussi à s'habituer à la pénombre oppressante des cachots du Manoir.

Une toute petite lucarne laissait filtrer la lumiére ; il ne préférait pas savoir s'il serait capable par contre de rester enfermé dans le noir complet.

Il se contentait d'attendre, enfermé, les genoux repliés sous le menton.

En silence.

Jamais on n'avait vu un enfant aussi silencieux que lui.

* * *

-Draco ? 

l'enfant leva le nez de son livre pour croiser le reagrd de son pére.

Draco aimait beaucoup la lecture.

-draco, viens par ici.

Il reposa le livre d'_Histoire de la Magie pour jeunes sorciers _et se dirigea vers son pére.

En silence.

Lucius le toisa de toute sa hauteur, et c'est la que Draco le vit ; un elfe de maison.

Il avait deja vu ces êtres aux yeux globuleux, aux oreilles tombantes, à la peau grisâtre, tous vetus de vieux torchons poussiéreux.

-Draco, voici Dobby…il sera ton elfe de maion attitré jusqu'à ton entrée à Poudlard.

Lucius fit avancer l'elfe d'un coup de canne, et celui-ci couina, se recroquevillant devant le garçon.

-Merci, Pére.

Derriére eux, Narcissa passa dans le couloir, et une étincelle illumina ses yeux vides.

Dobby gémit un peu plus.

* * *

Un elfe de maison ? 

Pour lui ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire ?

Il voyait tous les jours son pére en frapper tout en demandant son café, son verre, que le déjeuner soit servi plus vite.

Dobby était toujours recroquevillé devant lui, tricotant dans le vide avec ses doigts, la tête basse ; par moment, l'un de ses yeux regardait furtivement Draco avant de se baisser.

Draco hocha la tête sur le coté ; bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire de cet elfe ?

Pourquoi soudainement son pére lui offrait-il une telle…créature pour le servir ?

Il ne comprenait pas, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il detestait, c'était de ne pas comprendre.

Ils étaient toujours dans la bibliothéque, et ça faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Draco était entré en possession de Dobby.

Là, tout de suite maintenant, il lui faudrait bien quelqu'un pour qu'on lui dise quoi faire ; à cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

Les autres enfants de son âge, comment ça se passait avec eux ?

Il n'en avait jamais connu, il était toujours resté au Manoir, sous la coupe de son pére.

Et il était presque sur qu'aucun enfant dans le monde n'avait un pére comme lui.

Il en était là de ses pensées tristes lorsqu'il entendit des pas ; sa mére entrait dans la bibliothéque.

-Draco ?

-ma…man ?

Il allait en pleurer ; lui qui s'était toujours retenu, même quand il avait peur, même quand il avait froid, même quand il avait mal, il allait pleurer.

Sa mére lui adressait la parole ; elle se souvenait de son nom.

A ce moment-là, il était le plus heureux des petits garçons.

Elle ouvrit ses bras, et eu un sourire un peu triste, mais un vrai sourire de maman ; il se précipita contre elle, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de connaître et d'apprecier la chaleur de ce contact.

Elle le serra contre lui, longuement ; il fermait ses yeux fort pour ne pas pleurer.

-Draco, mon amour, j'ai peu de temps….

Sa gorge se serra a ces mots ; elle s'agenouilla devant son fils, et lui caressa la joue…

-Draco, amour, Dobby est la pour toi, pour t'aider…ne fais pas comme ton pére s'il te plait…Draco…je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre mais…je t'en prie mon fils, ne devient pas comme lui.

Il acquiesa ; il aimait plus que tout faire plaisir à sa mére ; et là, tout de suite, il avait envie de l'entendre chanter.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, et lui murmura un vague « au revoir » sans grande conviction.

Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait « revenir ».

Elle se leva, mit son index devant sa bouche, Draco ne devait rien dire.

Un rapide signe de tête envers Dobby, et elle sortit de la piéce, la tête haute, le visage à nouveau impassible et froid.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui en couterait ; mais elle était prête a tout pour que Draco puisse être libre et heureux.

* * *

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou s'il devait être malheureux ; pourquoi sa mére lui avait-elle dit ça ? 

Dans sa mémoire, l'écho d'un autre avertissement manqua de refaire surface, mais il disparu bien vite.

Il se tourna vers Dobby ; avait-elle voulu dire qu'il ne devait pas frapper les elfes ?

Elle lui avait parler juste pour ça ?

Sa maman ne lui adressait la parole que pour protéger un elfe de maison ?

Dobby prit peur en voyant les epressions de son jeune maitre changer du tout au tout.

A huit ans, aucun enfant n'est censé avoir uen tel haine dans ses yeux.

* * *

-Narcissa… 

La haine, elle était le moteur d'un homme comme Lucius Malfoy.

-Narcissa, ma douce…

Elle le faisait avancer, elle le faisait vivre, elle était même la seule source de plaisir qu'il lui restait.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça…

Narcissa Malfoy le savait, elle avait joué avec le feu et s'y était brulé. Elle ne tenta même pas de resister lorsque son mari leva sa baguette sur elle.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard._

La grande table de l'immense salle à manger des Malfoy était remplie de victuailles et comptait bien plus que les trois assiettes habituelles. Le petit Draco au regard bleu hautain fixait tout cela sans trop chercher à savoir où à comprendre.

Il s'en fichait.

-Draco, mon fils.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers son père, qui le regardait, un air satisfait ; ses yeux étaient gris, froid comme de la glace…peut-être arriverait-il à en faire ce qu'il voulait, après tout.

-Aujourd'hui nous avons des invités, j'aimerais que tu te conduises comme seul un vrai Malfoy pourrait le faire.

Draco hocha la tête ; il le ferait, il rendrait son papa fier de lui.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence troublés seulement par les fredonnements de Narcissa, à qui Draco ne jeta même pas un regard….à quoi cela aurait-il servi, elle était à peine capable de le voir.

Elle ne deviendrait normale qu'à l'arrivée des invités, jouant son rôle de maitresse de maison à la perfection.

La porte d'entrée sonna et un petit elfe de maison se précipita pour ouvrir, prendre les manteaux des invités.

Les hommes se sérrèrent la main, les femmes s'embrassèrent, et Draco fut tiré par la bras par son père pour être placé devant…deux molosses.

En tout cas, ils étaient grand pour des enfants de son âge.

-Draco, voici Gregory et Vincent, ils ont le même âge que toi, jéspère que vous vous entendrez bien.

Le ton de son père était plus un ordre qu'un souhait, aussi s'inclina-t-il légèrement devant ses invités, faisant ainsi s'exstasier les mères.

-Ah, vous êtes en retard !

Draco tourna la tête vers les nouveaux venus, et son regard fut happés vers la petite fille qui les suivait.

Brune.

Les cheveux coupés en un carré parfait.

Un petit nez retroussé.

De fines lévres sérrées.

Des yeux marrons qui le fixaient d'un air dur

Vincent et Gregory rigolaient entre eux, en se moquant de la jeune fille.

-Les garçons, voici Pansy Parkinson, j'éspère que vous serez gentils avec elle !

Les adultes s'en allèrent , les laissant seul.

Draco s'avança vers la petite brune, lui tendant la main :

-Je suis Draco.

Pansy pencha la tête de coté et le regarda un moment avant de tendre la main à son tour :

-Ravie de te rencontrer.

* * *

Dehors il faisait frois, mais le chat noir assis sur sa branche n'en avait cure. 

Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que ce qu'il venait de voir ; après tout, il restait peut-être encore un espoir…

Anysse tourna la tête vers le bois qui mangeait une partie du terrain de la propriété Malfoy ; il allait avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

* * *

_Je sais que ce chapitre est cout, mais j'avais envie de couper ici, histoire d'entretenir le suspense ! __Le titre de ce chapitre sera expliqué dans la deusième partie, qui arrive…quand elle arrivera_


End file.
